


Vegan Ice Cream

by Coriander_Dreams



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Canon Compliant, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Episode: s02e10 We Can Be Heroes, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I mean super light, Light Dom/sub, New Relationship, Temperature Play, it's barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coriander_Dreams/pseuds/Coriander_Dreams
Summary: Just a relatively average evening in with our favorite new couple exploring new things, like vegan ice cream...and some lighthearted kink





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm sure many of us were attacked by plot bunnies regarding Alex, Maggie, and that bet Alex lost at the end of episode 10. Here's my take: I've seen (understandably) a lot of fic with Maggie introducing Alex to sexytimes and I kind of wanted to switch it up a little. Plus, you know, iceplay can be fun :P

Alex is, generally speaking, not much of a betting woman. Her life is one of caution and control and carefully calculated risk. It's how she got to where she is in the DEO, but even before that, it's how she got through life.

            Scientists don't _bet_. They hypothesize, and yes, during those long nights monitoring experiments as a lab assistant in undergrad they made some small wagers to pass the time, but Alex generally didn't--she likes knowing what she is or isn't getting, she doesn't much like surprises.

            She's already had enough of those for a lifetime. (Surprise! Adopted alien sister. Surprise! Daddy's not coming home. Surprise! Come work for our secret government agency. Surprise! Dad's alive--you get the point)

            But if this is what losing a bet to Maggie is like?

            Alex might be willing to make them more often.

 

            Maggie unlocks the door to her apartment building and turns to Alex with a smirk.

            "Race you up the stairs?" Maggie lives on the fifth floor of a building without an elevator. To be honest, this, more than the added commute, is what prompts Alex to steer them towards her apartment as much as she reasonably can. Yes, she's in excellent shape, literally fighting condition, but that's _for work_. She leaves the cardio _at work, thanks_.

            "What do I get if a win?" Alex raises an eyebrow with a smile.

            "Winner picks what we watch tonight while we eat the vegan ice cream."

            "I'm really not getting out of that am I?"

            "Nope! You will taste my delicious vegan desserts"

            "Already have" Alex mutters under her breath, earning her a playful swat from Maggie, whose cheeks flush slightly in response. "All right. We'll race for TV rights."

            And so they do. Maggie plays dirty, trying to box her out in the narrow stairwell at every chance she gets, but Alex was expecting that and gives as good as she gets, which is how they wind up sweaty and slightly out-of-breath as they sink into Maggie's soft couch.

            "All right," Maggie says, passing Alex the remote, "I concede defeat. What are we watching?"

            "Great British Bake Off" Alex responds without missing a beat.

            "Really?" Maggie is incredulous, "That's not your usual fare."

            "Kara won't watch it with me," Alex wrinkles her nose in response, "She says it makes her want to try baking and then she has to freeze breath her kitchen when the fire alarm inevitably goes off..." This earns her a dry chuckle from Maggie "...Anyway, dare I ask what we're eating?"

            "Well," Maggie begins, "I wasn't sure if you'd be more of a coconut milk girl or a soy milk girl so I grabbed a carton of each," She brandishes two cartons and two spoons--apparently, ice cream bowls are against house rules except in party situations. "The key is that coconut milk is more creamy but you have to pick a flavor that actually goes with coconut--hence, chocolate--while the soy is lighter and more versatile--so we've got mint chip. Your pick."

            "I'll take the chocolate" Maggie hands it over without ceremony but does a little happy wiggle as she gets situated with her mint chip.

            "You're really excited about me trying this, aren't you?" Alex removes the lid from her carton and attempts to scoop out a spoonful without much success.

            "Oh yeah, you have to give it a minute. It freezes more solid than you're used to." Maggie addresses her confused attempts to wield her spoon like a fighting knife before answering the question she didn't quite ask, "I want you to know what I mean when I talk about food, plus it'll be fun to overturn your bias against nut milks."

            Alex rolls her eyes playfully, happily diving back into the same small debate they've been rehashing for the past week, "Nut milk isn't a thing! It's definitionally not milk!"

            "Eat that and tell me it doesn't taste creamy." Maggie challenges.

            "Fine," Alex finally manages to get a spoonful, and brings it to her lips. She tries to keep Maggie in suspense, schools her face to remain in a neutral mask, but she can't keep it up for long. As soon as she swallows she renders her verdict "Oh my god that's good..."

            "Yes!" Maggie interrupts "Ha! I told you..."

            "But it's still not a _cream_ product. Smooth tastiness when frozen does not _ice cream_ make"

            "Now you're just being pedantic."

            "You know it" They continue playfully volleying back and forth on this miniscule point that honestly neither of them actually cares much about as the episode progresses. Maggie teases Alex for her obvious (and oblivious) baby gay crush on Sue Perkins ("I bet you're really into the Rachel Maddow show too"/"I am! She does great political analysis."/"Mm hm") and it's just what they both needed. Nothing heavy tonight, just the two of them laughing.

 

            Maggie pulls Alex into a kiss once their ice cream is finished and Alex sighs into her mouth.

            "Your lips," Maggie nips on Alex's lower lip, momentarily distracted from her point, "are cold".

            "I know," Alex rests her forehead against Maggie's for a moment, one hand resting softly on her lower back and the other tangled gently in her cascading hair. "So are yours. It's kind of weird to be honest. Oh! But you know what's fun?" Her eyes are sparkling and Maggie can't help but grin in response. She is so taken with this woman, with her strength and humor and enthusiasm and beauty.

            "What?" She asks, tracing a hand lightly along the bottom of Alex's breasts in the way she's learnt makes her squirm. She loves making Alex squirm, loves learning things about Alex, loves it too when Alex uncovers sensitivities and pleasures she didn't even know she carried, or had perhaps forgotten about. Alex gasps, barely able to hold focus and remember what Maggie's asked.

            "Do you have ice? And a towel maybe? I want to show you."

            "Mmmm," Maggie gives her a look that is pleased and a little surprised, "I thought your sex history was vanillia and generally unsatisfying."

            "Yeah, with other people" Alex rolls her eyes with a fond smile, "I have plenty of experience on my own."

            "Oh I can't wait to hear all about _that_ ," Maggie nips at her pulse point, earning a soft groan for her efforts.

            "I already told you _I want to show you_."

            "Okay," she stands up, guiding Alex with her, "Ice is in the freezer, towels are under the bathroom sink and I," She pauses--partially for effect and partially to throughly check her girlfriend out--her wispy, mussed hair, bright eyes, and slightly swollen lips, "Will be in the bedroom." With that she taps Alex lightly on the chest and turns, adding a little suggestiveness into her usual swagger as she makes her way to her room with Alex's eyes heavy on her retreating form.

 

            Which is how, some indefinable amount of time later, Alex comes to be resting on her knees above Maggie's prone body, carefully trailing an ice cube across her chest, tracing her clavicle and circling her nipples. Maggie strains toward the touch of the ice, gasping when Alex holds the ice a few inches above her nipple, letting just-barely-melted water drip, a sharp pleasure of cold.

            " _Jesus_ Alex," Maggie hisses through her teeth, " _Please_ " Alex looks down at her with a smile that combines fond and devious in ways Maggie didn't know was possible.

            "Feels good, doesn't it?" The question isn't entirely rhetorical--they are still new to each other's bodies and reactions, still looking for reassurance. Maggie nods desperately in response. Alex leans down to kiss and nip at her neck, whispering in her ear, "What would you like, Mags?"

            " _Touch me_ " Maggie hisses in response, and Alex draws away from her neck, grabbing a fresh ice cube from the bowl on her nightstand, drawing patterns lower and lower on her torso, running it up her sensitive inner thighs before finally, finally letting it drip on her clit.

            "Like this?" She asks

            " _Holy shit_ " Maggie's hips futilely roll forward trying to get more--or maybe less--of the cold against her. It's a sensation on that delicious knife-edge of not-enough and too-much at the same time. Alex smiles broadly, her eyes lighting up as she looks down at Maggie, trailing the ice over her hypersensitive vulva, tapping and circling her clit, listening intently to how Maggie cries out when she slips a sliver of ice into her cunt.

            "How's that feel?" she asks softly.

            "Weird," Maggie's panting a little, close enough to the edge of orgasm that concentrating is a struggle, "But good weird"

            "Good," Alex continues her ministrations, periodically fucking her with the ice and just the barest tips of her fingers, letting the ice melt in her hot cunt before selecting a new piece to tap against her clit until Maggie comes, a twitching oversenstized mess. She's not sure she's ever come from being touched so little, so lightly, before--it's intense and desperate and Alex holds her through it, draws it out until she stops shaking.

            "Okay," Maggie sighs when she comes back to herself, "My turn." She rolls them over, Alex giggling softly in response as she experimentally grasps an ice cube between thumb and forefinger. "This is going to be fun." Her eyes are gleaming and Alex can't help but lean up to kiss her deeply, breaking off with a gasp when Maggie trails the ice up her inner thigh.

            "Yeah," she sighs in agreement, melting into Maggie's touch in a strange mirror of the ice she's being so wonderfully tormented with.

 

            The next morning there's a bowl of water on the nightstand and a damp towel crumpled on the floor and two bodies on the bed, limbs intertwined in a lazy sprawl, and when Alex blinks into wakefulness she can't escape feeling not for the first time like Maggie marks the beginning of something deep and dizzying and beautiful that, if she's lucky, just might be the rest of her life. And unbeknownst to her, as Maggie curls deeper into her arms with a sleepy sigh, her dreams are filled as well with images of a life together she isn't quite ready to acknowledge but would do anything to protect. Alex presses a silent kiss to her forehead and closes her eyes for a few more minutes of rest, a feeling of peace she's entirely unfamiliar with washing over her. In a half an hour or so they'll have to get up, make coffee and breakfast and head towards their respective offices for another morning promising an uncertain world and certain paperwork, but for right now, everything is calm, and time is displaced, and there is a whole infinity inside that half hour for them to explore, overflowing and unnamed.


End file.
